teppenfandomcom-20200213-history
TEPPEN Wiki:Layout guide/Card
The following Layout guide will explain how a card page should look on the . 'Infobox' *The infobox Template:Infobox Card should be used at the beginning of the article, before anything else. It should be used in the following way: Important notes: *The third image within the gallery (Animated) shall only be used in Secret Card pages, such as Rebecca Chambers (TDA 030, Secret), as these are the only types of cards with an animated version. **Keep in mind that some secret cards are not animated at all, for these cases the gallery shall have only two images as usual. (See: Rathalos (RATHALOS 008, Secret), Disarm (COR 074, Secret)) *When you do not have any image to add to the gallery, simply type in No Image Available.gif. *The No. section has a designated template to make it easier to edit, being , please see below for more details on this. *The card set section has a designated template to make it easier to edit, being . Use this template whenever the set is unknown, this will automatically add the Category:Articles missing the card set to the page. *The artist section has a designated template to make it easier to edit, being . Use this template whenever the artist is unknown, this will automatically add the Category:Articles missing the Artist name to the page. *The series section has a designated template to make it easier to edit, being , please see below for more details on this. 'About Template:No.' The Template:No. is used to make editing easier, it will automatically add categories based on how you write the template within the infobox. The following are the currently available options, all of which will add a different category to the page: Important note: *There is one rule you must follow when using this template, which is that all "T" cards have a space in-between the letters and numbers. For example, the official No. of A Splendid Buffet (DON 070) is DON 070, with a space between "DON" and " 070". However, the No. of Ammo (T007) is T007, without any spacing between "T" and "007". This be followed due to how the game itself lists these cards this way, and the wiki is meant to mirror that. 'About Template:Series' The Template:Series is used to make editing easier, it will automatically add categories based on how you write the template within the infobox. The following are the currently available options, all of which will add a different category to the page: Important note: *The template is case-sensitive, for example, typing will work. *Some cards have multiple subjects from different game series, in these cases you can simply type the template twice, such as " , ". See A Splendid Buffet (DON 070) for an example. Examples Will to Unite (MORRIGAN 013) missing the Artist's name. 013 |set=Basic Card |artist= |series= }} Gerbera (T031) missing the full illustration, set name and the Artist's name. 031 |set= |artist= |series= }} Claire Redfield (JILL 005) missing no information. 005 |set=Basic Card |artist=Tropa Entertainment |series= }} 'Sections' After the infobox, the following should be typed: Card Name (without the No.) is an (Action Card or Unit Card) in TEPPEN. Past this, the page should have the following sections: 'Effects' The effects section mirrors the card's effects list from either in-game or at the official site. When listing abilities, you must use Template:Ability so that the categories will automatically be added to the page, and it will be listed at the Abilities page. Please see Template:Ability to learn how to use the template. If the card has no effect, make sure to simply type , this will automatically add the Category:Cards without any effects to it which will in turn list it at the Abilities page automatically. 'Stats' The stats section mirrors the card's stats list from either in-game or at the official site. Do note that Action Cards only require the rarity and MP to be listed. Afterwards, you may use the template to list where the card can spawn from. should only be used when you are listing cards only, if you are listing a Hero Art, then use instead. If the card doesn't spawn from another card or Hero Art, then don't use this template on the page. Please see to learn how both templates work. 'Patch History' The patch history section shall either have "N/A" for when the card in question has had no changes, or Template:Patched when a change has been made. Please see Template:Patched to learn how to use it. 'Flavor Text' The Flavor Text section should only have the Flavor Text of the card, this information can only be found in-game but sometimes the PlayTeppen account on Twitter posts the Flavor Text of certain cards randomly. If you don't know the Flavor Text, type , this will automatically add the Category:Articles missing Flavor Text to the page which will make it easier for other users to find it and add the text themselves. 'Background' The Background section is used as an explanation of the background of the card, such as what game the subject within the illustration comes from, what the name of the card is referencing, etc. This section does not need to be used in every single page, but if you find a page without this and would like to add it in, feel free to do so. You may also add an image or video that shows the exact moment in a game that the card is referencing to, please see V, The Mysterious One (TDA 066) for an example, and notice that animated GIFs can also be used as an image. 'Sources' The Sources section should only be used if a statement within the article is using a reference template. The only thing written at this section should be , this will automatically write down all the references to the page. Unlike the Patch History section, the Sources section should only exist if a reference is used within the page. You may also choose to write down the link on this section rather than use , but this is generally only used on pages where most or all content written comes from the same source. Please see Version 1.5 Update for an example of this. Please see TEPPEN Wiki:Referencing to learn how to add references to pages. Category:Policies